Divine Phantasms
by Renai-chan
Summary: Visions have been assaulting Charles left and right—only they're visions about him and Erik. Yes. Those kinds of visions. Smut, slash and a whole bunch of kinks.


**Title: **DivinePhantasms  
><strong>Author: <strong>Renai-chan  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> X-Men: First Class does in no way belong to me nor do I claim in any way that it does. I am merely using the characters to fulfill my twisted imagination.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> CharlesxErik  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Visions have been assaulting Charles left and right—only they're visions about him and Erik. Yes. _Those_ kinds of visions.  
><strong>Authors' Notes:<strong> based on this kink meme: http (colon) (double slash) 1stclass-kink (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) 806 (dot) html?thread=5434918#t5434918.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Smut, slash, some spanking, outdoor sex and a lot of other kinks.

**Enjoy!**

_**Moira**_

_It's a pity really—I might have stood a chance if he had been straight… or a lot less interested in Erik anyway._

Charles looked up and away from his training with Erik to look for Moira whose thoughts he recognized in his head and found her a few lanes over, practicing her shooting. They were strange thoughts to be had, to fantasize about being with someone who's gay—rather, gay and/or interested in Erik. He wondered who may have captured Moira's interest; she was a rather private person when it came to that aspect of her life, preferring only to be thought of as a hard-ass CIA agent.

A different thought niggled at him though and he blinked several times to clear his head when he thought about it. He hoped to high heavens she wasn't referring to any of the children. That would be so much wrong on so many levels.

"Charles?" Erik asked, waiting expectantly for the rounds Charles was supposed to fire at him.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Charles responded, setting aside his thoughts on Moira's introspection and aiming his gun for Erik's heart. He fired off a few rounds, watching as Erik stopped them easily, and lowered his gun. "I think this is getting too easy for you, my friend. I think you need something harder."

_Harder_.

He heard Moira chuckle.

_I know something harder he can give him._

Charles stopped, stunned. She was talking about him. HIM. _He_ was the gay guy she didn't stand a chance with, the one who's apparently _interested_ in Erik. Without giving him much time to dwell on the thought, mental images were suddenly projected into his mind.

_Erik stalked forward to stop before Charles. He granted the telepath a wicked grin and sank to his knees. Charles's breath hitched and lust glazed over his eyes as he looked down at the taller mutant at his feet._

"_I'm going to suck you now, my friend," Erik purred so sensually that Charles had to wonder if he had taken classes on how to make people feel weak in the knees. He, of course, had no other choice but to agree. Erik didn't even have to use his hands to divest Charles of his trousers and that made Charles all the much harder, but seeing as his underpants had no metal on them, Erik grabbed the waistband with his teeth and dragged them down to his knees. That extracted a moan from Charles and the telepath sagged against the wall just behind him._

"_Anyone could come in, Erik," he pointed out, rather uselessly, but in the next moment, he was moaning so loudly that he was surprised no one _did_ come. Erik practically swallowed him in one go before pulling away and then swallowing him again. And again. And again. And again. Charles frantically scrabbled for purchase on the wall but found no handhold, so he carded his hands through Erik's slicked back hair, holding on for dear life as the other man sucked him. When fingers suddenly stroked his balls, it was all he could take and he came, gasping Erik's name._

"Are you alright?" Erik asked, placing a concerned hand on Charles's shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. The telepath vaguely wondered if Erik was now able to conduct electricity as well as the palm sent jolts of… of… _something_ through his body.

"I—Yes… Yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you, Erik," Charles replied, discreetly shrugging Erik's hand off of his shoulder before he could be even more embarrassed by the combination of the visions and touch. The metal manipulator paused but eventually nodded and dragged him into a conversation about what would constitute a good training for him.

They walked past Moira, whose earmuffs were on, and Charles had to wonder, as he discreetly adjusted his trousers to accommodate what was the beginning of an erection, _what the hell was she thinking?_

xxxxx

_**Hank**_

"So, am I correct in saying that with these specifications, we're ready to start building the new Cerebro?" Charles asked, fingering the blueprints thoughtfully. He was ecstatic and excited for the project to say the least. The first Cerebro back at the CIA had been a smashing success, despite its flaws; this one is sure to be more so. Hank nodded thoughtfully, stealing a glance at Erik who stood propped against one wall of the lab, leaking boredom from every pore. "Great!" Charles exclaimed, "I'll put in the orders for the materials today. You will be helping us, of course, Erik?" Erik shrugged. "Great, great. No need for additional labor then. Very difficult to explain after a—" Charles suddenly stopped and glanced at Hank who was taking down notes, seemingly busy.

"Charles?" Erik asked, noticing his sudden stop. Hank looked up briefly, blushed, then looked back down at his notes again. Charles, on the other hand, felt as though time had stopped.

"_Get out, Hank," Erik commanded sharply, his eyes completely focused on Charles's blue ones. Charles seemed amused by the command as he returned Erik's gaze with his own; his lips slowly curled into a knowing smile. _

"_I think that would probably be wise, Hank. Erik and I have a few matters to… discuss. Privately," he added, like Erik, not sparing Hank a glance. Hank looked back and forth between them, stuttered an excuse and some goodbyes nervously before exiting out the lab rather quickly. Distinctly, Charles heard a "I better get the lab back in the condition I left it" as Hank exited. _

_They spared no moment after Hank had left. Lips met, hands scrabbled at clothes and a metal lab table wheeled its way over. Erik forcibly pulled himself away from Charles's mouth and spun the telepath around so that he could bend him over the table. He made a short gesture that had portions of the table from either end wrap themselves around Charles's wrists, holding them apart. He commanded the buttons and belt at Charles's waist to divest him of his pants before he kicked the telepath's legs apart and secured them with the table legs._

"_Erik," Charles moaned so wantonly that Erik had to smile. He made his way around the table so that his cock was directly in Charles's eyesight. The professor wasted no time in pressing his mouth to the cloth that separated him from his desire and sucked and licked and kissed it. Erik chuckled at the display but decided that teasing was for later. He pulled his cock free from his trousers and unceremoniously shoved it in Charles's mouth. The telepath sucked eagerly on the organ that he missed Erik's gesture. When a dull object prodded his backside, though, he cried out in surprise and turned his head as much as he could to see._

"_Suck, liebe. I did not say you could stop," Erik murmured, guiding Charles's mouth back onto his cock. He commanded the metal toy he fashioned out of some of Hank's lab equipment to prod Charles once more, earning a long, low moan out of the professor, before penetrating the tight ring of muscle._

"_Oh, God!" Charles exclaimed, hissing at the sting of lack of preparation. Erik did not falter, but he made sure to do so slowly. Once the toy was inside all the way, he paused and guided Charles back onto his cock. The telepath opened his mouth once more, using the blow job as a distraction until his ass settled around the toy. He gave a soft moan and wriggled his ass to signal Erik that he was okay. The metal then started sliding in and out of him at a slow pace, increasing in speed at every one of Charles's moans. Soon, both Erik's cock and the toy were fucking both of Charles's orifices at a furious pace and all the telepath could do was whimper and moan and swallow as Erik came in him and come when the toy rammed into his prostate._

"CHARLES!" A slap met his cheek, startling the telepath out of his vision. Hank and Erik were staring at him worriedly. _First, Moira and now Hank? What in the world is happening here?_

"I—" Charles found he couldn't look at Hank in the eyes. "I'm alright…" he murmured, shaking his head. "Just a bit of a dizzy spell. So as I was saying, I'll put in the request for the materials today and Erik, you can fashion the custom pieces we need and set them up right?" He glanced at the taller mutant for confirmation. Concern creased his friend's brow but the man nodded anyway. "Great, great," Charles murmured. "I'll go do that right now. You can… erm… do whatever you need to do. Thank you, my friends…" he trailed off, making his way out of the lab and to his bedroom with a slight limp to his step. The phone call can wait. First, he needed a cold shower.

xxxxx

_**Alex**_

Breakfast was a traditional affair in the house, despite none of the occupants being morning people. The children would stumble into the kitchen within a few minutes of each other, prodded mentally by Charles who thought that they should start the day right: bright and early with full stomachs. Charles would be there, cooking eggs and bacon and pancakes and toast, bright and cheery as though he hadn't just forced himself to his feet half an hour earlier. Moira would come in not long after the kids when she wasn't at the CIA. Erik was the last to enter, slicked with sweat and panting from his early morning ten-kilometer run.

The table was set and the food distributed. Copious amounts of coffee was consumed until the children were almost literally bouncing off the walls. By then, Erik would declare that coffee was no longer an option for them and that they would all get rid of their excess energy by going on a run. Groans would answer him and he would send them on their way while Charles cleared up the table and he would help him wash the dishes.

It was all very domestic and routinary, but Charles had to admit that he was rather thoroughly fond of it. He brought another bite of food to his mouth, watching the children as Raven rubbed her eyes and Hank yawned. Sean looked lost in his decision to sleep or drink more coffee. Alex was eating heartily; that morning, he had joined (read: was forced to join) Erik in his morning run and was, consequently, the most awake of all the children. Alex stole a glance at Charles and looked away as soon as he saw that he was also being observed.

Charles sent him a patient and encouraging smile, hoping to encourage him to keep up the habit of rising early. He swallowed his bacon and brought his cup of tea to his lips—

—then choked.

_His head slammed rather painfully against the wall, but in spite of wincing in pain, he wrapped his legs around Erik's waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Erik, who had done the slamming against the wall, obliged greatly, rocking their hips together. He permitted Charles to pull away from their kiss to let out a cry of pleasure at the friction and his bared cock rubbed against the roughness of Erik's trousers. _

"_Oh, God…" Charles moaned. "Fuck me, Erik. Please!" Erik simply grunted as he adjusted the professor so that he could pull his cock out of his pants without having to set him down. He didn't bother stretching or preparing the smaller mutant; neither had the patience for it. Instead, he breached Charles's perineum with the head of his cock, paused, pressed Charles against the wall more firmly and quickly sank into the willing heat. Charles practically screamed at the intrusion, but whimpered for "Moremoremore… God! Erik!" He needn't have had to because nothing could have prevented Erik from fucking the professor right into the wall._

_It was all very awkward, really, but Erik managed to find the correct angle to make Charles _sing_ in pleasure. The telepath arched up and threw his head back, accidentally slamming it once more against the wall, when Erik slammed straight into his prostate the first time. Erik endeavored to do so again and put all his weight into the next thrust. Charles came undone at that, his seed spurting out of his cock and onto their stomachs and chests. _

_Erik managed to hold out only just a few seconds longer because watching Charles open his mouth in a silent scream as he came was fantastically arousing, but the inevitable forced him to thrust once more and pour himself into the professor._

"Professor? Professor!" Charles started and saw six pairs of eyes looking at him. Breakfast had paused and Charles blinked rapidly to clear his head.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You were saying?" he asked, trying to quickly cover up his lapse.

"Are you alright, Charles?" Erik asked in concern. "You've been spacing out a lot these past few days…" Charles gulped and tried not to think about _why_ he had been spacing out.

"I'm fine, Erik. Really," he said weakly, turning back to his breakfast to avoid the uncomfortable and enquiring gazes. It was bad enough that he couldn't look at Moira and Hank after _those_ visions, now he couldn't bring himself to answer Sean because the lad sat directly beside Alex from whom the new vision came. At this rate, he might as well go blind for all the lack of people he could look in the eye. "I was thinking, more training with Sean today, yes?" he said, quickly steering the topic of conversation away from him. Sean let out a groan and the tension of the room soon dispelled.

xxxxx

_**Sean**_

Erik had thought to come along with the training which was once again situated at the top of the satellite dish. He didn't help Charles. At. All. But he supposed he could grin and bear his straining erection for Sean's sake. Erik did serve as a motivation for Sean, after all, negative though that motivation may be.

"Okay, Sean, we're going to try to develop your use of your sonic scream while using flight. Up till now you have only been able to destroy objects while flying, but with practice, you should be able to refine your technique for use on humans, such as to knock people out or unbalance them," Charles explained, his voice louder than normal as the wind rushed past them. He then proceeded to explain the mechanics of refining Sean's screams before allowing the redhead to dive off the ledge and into flight. To his right, he saw Erik rest both forearms against the metal railing and watch Sean in flight, practicing modulating his voice.

"He adores you, Charles," Erik said, noting that more than once, Sean looked up at Charles. "They all do. One of these days, you'll have a legion of mutants with amazing skills who will change the world at your bidding." Charles wasn't sure about Erik's tone of voice, but he accepted the compliment for what it was anyway. Erik sidled closer to the telepath, adjusting his position so that he half-sat on the metal railings rather than leaned on it.

"Careful, my friend," Charles murmured, unsure if he was heard over the howling wind.

"I always am, Charles," Erik grinned. Behind them, a scream and a thud signaled that Sean had returned from his flight.

"How'd I do, prof?" he asked eagerly. Charles bestowed on him a brilliant smile.

"Amazing. You have a very, very groovy mutation, Sean, and you would do well to take full advantage of it," he proclaimed. To that, Sean beamed and took flight once more.

"_Charles," Erik murmured, drawing closer and wrapping his arms around the professor from behind. The wind around them howled, causing goosebumps to rise all over Charles's naked body. He thought that maybe having sex on topic of the satellite dish wasn't the best idea, but the Erik was pressing his clothed cock against Charles's ass and the chill was forgiven._

Charles groaned. _Not Sean!_ He mentally wailed at whatever deity was influencing his children to think of him and Erik in such lewd situations (_Where had they even _learned_ of things like this?)_. He knew it was a vision because he could see Erik beside him, smirking at the flying teen below them. He shut his eyes and allowed the vision to enclose around him. He was half-hard anyway from Alex's one; might as well go all the way.

_Erik ran his lips around the nape of Charles's neck, causing shivers of delight to run up and down Charles's spine. Slowly, Erik lifted both of Charles's arms and guided him to clasp the back of his neck with his hands. He felt open and exposed, praying to all the gods in heaven that Sean would not decide to go flying that day. "Keep them there, Charles. I won't tie you up, but I want you to pretend you were," he whispered. Charles could only moan and nod in assent. "Good boy." The praise sent a sharp jolt of pleasure straight to Charles's cock and he found that he wanted more. "Undress me, liebe," Erik commanded, stepping back so that Charles could assess his task. Charles had wondered earlier that day why Erik wasn't in his customary turtleneck and in a button-down shirt (black, of course) instead. Now, he knew why._

_He stepped closer to the taller man and pressed a kiss to his throat before making his way to the top of his shirt. There, his lips and teeth and tongue fumbled with the buttons until Erik's chest was open to his mouth. He kissed and nipped at the exposed flesh before moving around him, biting onto the back of his collar and dragging the shirt down his arms._

_He then moved back around to kneel before Erik and repeat the process with the button of his pants. Erik look particularly pleased when Charles managed to pull the zipper down and nuzzled his cock. The telepath again used his teeth to pull down the metal manipulator's trousers and briefs and pressed a kiss to the leaking head._

"_Oh, schatz, I cannot express how beautiful you look on your knees," Erik murmured, stroking Charles's cheek. The other mutant nuzzled his palm and pulled a finger in his mouth to suck. "Playtime later, liebling. For now, I will fuck you right into this platform." Charles didn't question the statement and instead lay on his back on the floor of the platform, his legs spread and inviting. _

_Erik kneeled before him, sucking on a pair of his fingers and pressing them into Charles. The smaller man moaned and spread himself wider, wanton and needy. Erik obliged the mental chants of __ when he slung Charles's legs over his shoulders and pushed into the tightness. To that, Charles couldn't contain his moan and neither could Erik._

_The taller mutant made good on his word and, after the initial thrust, set a furious pace of pounding into the telepath. Charles cried and begged and whimpered for more and Erik could see no fault in his argument. Soon, they were both coming hard and fast. Charles over his stomach and Erik in Charles._

Charles let out a soft gasp as arousal very nearly claimed him. Only the fact that Sean was flying a few feet below them and Erik stood not three feet away kept him from coming right there as visions of Erik feeding him is own cum melted away. This was ridiculous. _Beyond_ ridiculous. He didn't know how to stop the visions—no wait, that was a lie. He didn't know if he _wanted_ to stop the visions.

At the worst of times, Erik was beyond gorgeous. Indescribable even. At the best of times, he was _sublime_. A Greek god. A testament to the beauty of nature and of man.

More than that, he was Charles's match in _every_ way. Hence, it was only natural that he would be attracted to the metal bender.

A hand touched the back of his neck and he froze.

"Dizzy spell, again, Charles?" Erik asked. "You've been having too many of those as of late. Maybe you are overtaxing yourself?" Charles refused to allow his guard down and project his thoughts to Erik.

"I assure you, my friend, I am not. I was just distracted," he replied. Then Sean landed behind Erik and the hand was withdrawn. Charles tried to convince himself that it was a good thing as he said, "that was great, Sean. Now let's see how you do while flying with another."

xxxxx

_**Raven**_

Charles was almost fearful of being stuck in the same room as his sister and went out of his way just to avoid her. Above all in the house, she was the last person he wanted to see thoughts about him and Erik from, no matter how pleasurable those thoughts may be. It was inevitable, though, that he would eventually have to see her face to face and he prepared for the meeting by putting up layers and layers of walls that would keep her from projecting her thoughts at him.

As he entered the gym, he felt relaxed and he positioned himself at the pull-up bar to her right. She was in her usual blue form, pumping iron that was heavier than she was. He wondered if a part of her mutation was enhanced strength and did not hesitate to express his thoughts. She looked thoughtful, but shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it. I could ask Hank; he already deduced that I age less rapidly than regular people," she answered. Charles let out a small 'hmm…' before executing a pull up.

"Speaking of Hank, have you noticed anything strange about the boys lately?" he then asked, feigning nonchalance. Raven threw him a questioning look. "Oh, it's nothing of importance. I just wanted to know if anything is happening around here that I should know about." The girl laughed.

"Charles, I love you," she said. "But there are a great many things happening around here that you know nothing about."

"Oh?" Charles stopped his exercise and turned to her. "Like what?" But she just smiled cheekily.

"Children don't tell their parents everything," she answered.

"Except of course when their parents threaten them with more chores, more training and less free time," Charles shot back with a smirk. Raven huffed, but said:

"Well, then I should be glad you aren't my parent then, now shouldn't I?" She stuck her tongue out at him. Charles was feeling a tad childish and so he returned the favor.

"Really, Charles? And I thought you put yourself above the childish antics of Raven and the boys," a deep voice suddenly drawled from the gym's entrance. Charles pulled his tongue back into his mouth and flushed as he turned to see Erik reclining against the doorjamb.

"I—err…well, yes…" he stumbled. Paused. Then said, "But she started it!" pointing at Raven who did not even try to hide her amusement. Erik laughed.

"Honestly, Charles," he said, walking in and settling grabbing himself a set of weights. Charles tried not to watch his biceps flex. "If you start acting like a child, I may start to have to treat you like one."

"_You've been a very naughty boy today, Charles, haven't you?"_

Charles gave a mental groan as another vision assaulted him. He made a feeble excuse and slipped into the nearest bathroom. He didn't stop himself this time as he pushed down his sweatpants and took his cock into his hands.

"_I'm afraid that if you starting behaving like a child, I shall have to punish you like one," Erik murmured, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed and beckoning Charles closer. Charles bit his lip, but obeyed nevertheless, even when Erik guided him to settle his stomach over the taller man's knees in a position that required no foresight to understand. A hand stroked his bottom, and he bit back a moan._

_Suddenly, a dull slap met his ass and he let out a yelp. Several more rained down in quick succession and Charles could only whimper and plead that Erik stop. Erik did not heed his pleads; they were half-hearted and not meant after all, only words that were expected and that brought further pleasure to the act. Instead, he tugged Charles's pants and underpants down to pool at his ankles. Redness already decorated the professor's bottom. Erik slapped him once more, earning another yelp._

_He then rubbed the redness before sliding a finger upward from Charles's balls, over his perineum and to his tailbone. The telepath moaned and writhed on his lap and so Erik smacked him several times more._

"_Darling, this is a punishment. You should not be enjoying it so," he murmured. To emphasize his point, he smacked Charles once more, watching the redness intensify. Fascinated, he delivered several more sharp blows until Charles was writhing and pleading at him._

"_Pleasepleasepleaseplease…" the telepath begged, but Erik wasn't sure what he was begging for. His fingers teased the entrance that was delightfully bared for him before pushing one finger inside. Charles moaned once and spread his legs wider so Erik pushed in another finger and with his other hand, delivered another blow. Charles's cry was music to his ears. _

_He pulled his fingers out and commanded a metal toy to emerge from their nightstand and into his hand. He pushed it into Charles's mouth and instructed him to "get it good and wet" before positioning it at his backside and pushing it in. Nearly all the way through and stretching Charles as wide as he could possibly go, he delivered a series of smacks that had Charles crying out some more before pushing it all the way in. He watched Charles's bottom embrace the thinner neck before raising his hand once more and raining slap upon slap onto his bottom, jolting the toy in him, until Charles was writhing and crying and coming completely undone._

And then Charles was coming, on his hands and down his legs, and biting his lip, struggling to keep his moans contained. He sagged against the wall, riding out his orgasm until he could see straight again because _fuck him_ if that wasn't the hottest vision he had had so far. He cleaned himself up and gripped the doorknob, mentally preparing an excuse to exit the gym and rush to his room.

He barely had the nerve to glance at Erik and Raven who were watching him with both eyebrows raised as he left the room.

xxxxx

_**Erik**_

Possibly the worst thing about all the visions was that they had transformed his very comfortable platonic friendship with Erik into a precursor for every one of Charles's mental fantasies. For example, he would usually spend his Thursday evenings in the library reading one of his favorite fiction novels while lying down on the couch with his head in Erik's lap while Erik was reading a book of his own. Alex and Sean would be in the corner attempting to play a decent game of chess while Hank would be furiously scribbling notes on his latest research. Moira would be reviewing her files and Raven would be reading one of her trashy romance novels. It was all very typical of their Thursdays.

But not this Thursday because this Thursday, all Charles could concentrate on was the warm thigh beneath his head, the hand stroking his hair and _all the fucking visions about him and Erik that the children were projecting_.

It was seriously ridiculous. One vision at a time, he could barely handle. Now, he had to struggle with about twenty million of them at the same time. He crossed his legs to discreetly hide his erection, but the images continued to pound into his brain like a migraine.

…_Erik sucking him off…_

…_Erik spanking him…_

…_Erik tying him up and teasing him…_

…_Erik fucking him with a dildo…_

…_Erik fucking him against a wall…_

…_Erik fucking him into a floor…_

…_Erik fucking his mouth…_

…_Erik fucking him in a chair…_

…_Erik—_

"DOES _EVERYBODY_ HERE THINK ERIK SHOULD FUCK ME? WHY DOES NOBODY THINK I SHOULD FUCK ERIK?" he suddenly screamed, jumping off of the couch and glaring at the room. What quiet there was earlier turned into an eerie silence and shock and Charles suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth. It was a long ten minutes before the silence was broken. "I—I mean… I… Um… I was—_shit_…" he shut his eyes and tilted his head upward, begging the gods to take him. Another minute ticked by before Erik broke the silence.

"Charles—" he had started when Charles cut him off.

"God, I'm sorry, Erik!" the telepath wailed, sitting back down on the sofa. "It's just I've being seeing projections all week and I'm really confused and really, really out of it and I'm really, really _sorry_ and god, I really hope this doesn't bother you and that we could still be—" Erik slapped a hand over his mouth and Charles saw that he was grinning. Widely.

"It wasn't the children, Charles," he explained. Then Charles understood. And he gaped.

"_You_ were doing all of that?" he asked.

"I though you knew," Erik shrugged. Charles gaped some more.

"You—you… ARSE!" he screamed and launched himself at the taller mutant, pinning him back against the couch with a harsh and sloppy kiss. Erik pulled him closer and properly onto his lap, snogging him cheerfully until Charles was grinding against him and he pulled back.

"Charles, the children," he thought to point out and Charles froze again, slowly turning to see expressions of horrified amusement from the kids. There was another moment of eerie silence which Erik broke.

"I don't suppose any of you will question why I will be taking Charles with me to my bedroom right now," he said. "And yes. It is _exactly_ what you are thinking." He then hauled Charles off of the couch and down the hall, but not before poking his head back in the library and saying: "Alex, I suggest you find another room to bunk in for the night. Or find earplugs. Or whatever."

xxxxx

_Reviews are love!~_


End file.
